crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Covenant Separatists
Covenant Separatists are a number of Covenant factions with different types of ideology and alignment. Generally the Separatist factions are hostile to the Swords of Sangheilio's faction which sought reconciliation after the genocidal war against humanity. The first separatist factions grew from the Great Schism when the Prophets purged Sangheili from the Covenant ranks and replaced them with the Jiralhane. Initial Split A true "splinter" predating the actual Covenant Separatism was the heretical Sesa 'Refumee faction which had learned from the sacred monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, that their salvation would not lead to a Great Journey, only death and destruction. He led a Covenant sect that the Arbiter would destroy. Although an enemy of the then Covenant, 'Refumee would be celebrated as a hero many years later. Following the death of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of Master Chief, the Sangheili were purged from the Covenant ranks. The first Separatists did not align themselves with the UNSC such as Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, the senior Sangheili figure who had survived by virtue of not being on High Charity. He and the majority of the Sangheili fighting force was annihilated by the UNSC's NOVA bomb at the Sangheili fortress Joyous Exultation. This left the Sangheili leadership to two figures; Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vdam. The two Sangheili leaders rallied Sangheili and the Covenant forces under their command around November of 2552 to help humanity's cause after revealing the true purpose of the Halo Installations and the prophets Agenda. Full blown civil war among the Covenant ensued. End of the Covenant-Human war and Sangheili Civil War After the war ended the arbiter agreed to ensure peace between the humans and elites for the greater good while also trying to stall civil war between his own race. Sangheili dissenters to the Human-Sangheili alliance immediately began to resist Vadam and his allied keeps. The leading anti-alliance Sangheili faction led by Avu Med 'Telcam began the Sangheili Civil War that quickly spread across Sangheilios and the other colonies of Sangheilios. Initially the Swords of Sangheilios could not keep up on the multi-front war against 'Telcam's religiously fanatical faction and Jiralhane raids, however the Jiralhane eventually began to fight each other and both Sangheili sides naval power was reduced after losing the capacity to repair their ships. The 'Telcam faction weakened when the Swords of Sangheilios were offered UNSC help. At the same time another Covenant faction rose, splitting from 'Telcam, the faction led by Jul 'Mdama. The faction led by Mdama would cause many great problems for the UNSC culminating in the Requiem conflict in 2558. During the same year, both 'Mdama and 'Telcam were assassinated by ONI operators and from here on most Covenant splinter factions would surrender their arms and begrudgingly join the Swords of Sangheilios. A few remained fighting but by 2560, any resistance had been brought into control. The Swords of Sangheilios serves as the supreme council for Sangheili affairs. Wraith attack After the wraith attack over Sangheilios, Exon tried to evacuate as many Sangheili as they could. Despite their efforts, casualties among the elites were enormous. For about 15 years the refugees stayed on Exon, until the Exon Government started a moment to rebuild their planet. The UNSC, UCR, CMF, and of course Exon supported this. Sangheilios was eventually resettled and continues to have a UNSC fleet over it to defend the planet despite Sangheilios' objection to the CGE and NUNS. UEG officials have considered pulling the fleet from Sangheilios as a result of their ingratitude but has not yet done so, instead exploring other avenues of official reprimand. THEL-VADAM.png|Thel 'Vadam Pre-War's end arby.jpg|Arbiter after the attacks File:Elites.jpg|Sangheili Separatists using upgraded Exon technology. Category:Sangheili Category:Factions